Entering Twilight
by WinchesterAtHeart
Summary: Dannie Newman is sucked into the Twilight series, what will happen when she meets the Twilight Vampires? Is she really human?


Entering Twilight

I sighed as I layed down in bed, happy to get some rest. Closing my eyes I soon fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the window. But from the wrong direction. I groaned, my mom was rearranging my room, did she move the window? As I grew more and more awake I realized what a ridiculous thought that was. IU sat up and almost fell off the bed.

My room was totally different. I got up and looked for my mom. The house was different, too. I found my mom in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Mom, what happened, where are we?" She looked confused.

"We moved, remember? We're in Forks now." I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the ground. Now my mom looked worried. "Are you feeling all right?" I shook it off, not wanting her to think I'm crazy.

"Oh, ya, sorry, still half asleep."

"Here, breakfast's ready." I ate and grabbed my backpack, then jumped into my car and drove to school. I knew the way thanks to the map I printed out. Soon I was in the parking lot of Forks High School. I slung my pack over my shoulder and walked into the office.

"Hey," I said to the lady sitting at the desk, "My name's Dannie, I'm new."

"Hello," she said warmly, "We've been expecting you, here's your schedule, and have your teachers sign this slip of paper. At the end of the day, bring it back." I nodded my thanks and looked at my classes.

1st Period English

2nd Period P.E.

3rd Period Science

4th Period Math

5th Period Spanish

6th Period Social Studies

I walked to English, gave the teacher the paper to sign, sat down in my seat, and waited for class to start. Why can't I remember moving here? I heard footsteps and looked up to see the last thing I ever expected to see.

Rosalie Hale walked into the classroom, looking bored, and sat down in the seat next to me. I stared at her. She looked over tome and scowled.

"What?" She growled. Someone was having a bad day. I looked away quickly.

"Sorry, you just remind me pf someone." I muttered. Class started and I tried paying attention. When the bell rang I practically ran out of the door. I ran all the way to the locker room. Panting, I changed into my P.E. clothes and walked into the gym. I was so confused. If Rosalie was here, were the other, too? I waited on the bleachers for my teacher, with my class.

"Alright, class, today we'll be playing dodgeball." Everyone cheered, I sighed. "Team captains, Cullen, Wang!" I froze. Cullen? Emmet walked over to stand on one side of the coach, a frightened looking girl stood on the other. "Cullen chooses first."

"Renesmee." Wait, what? I watched as Renesmee went to stand next to her uncle. She was about 17 years old now. I hadn't noticed them before.

"Alan." The other girl said. Emmet scanned the crowd and my eyes met his. He pointed to me.

"Her." I got up and walked slowly down the bleachers. I wasn't afraid of the Twilight Vampires, just confused as to why they were real. Oh well. I stood next to Renesmee. She was about the same height as me.

"Are you new here?" She asked I nodded, still staring straight ahead. "Well, what's your name? I'm Renesmee." She held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm Dannie, with an ie. Sorry, I'm kinda tired." I replied, shaking her hand. She smiled.

"It's okay," She turned to Emmet, who was still picking the team, "That's my big brother, Emmet." I pretended to look confused.

"He doesn't look like you." I stated. She shrugged.

I barely got through P.E. Emmet and Renesmee saved me from getting out, and I thanked them afterwards.

"No problem," Emmet said, grinning."

"Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Renesmee asked. I hesitated, what if Edward read my mind and found out I knew what they were?

"Ya, sure." I agreed before I knew what I was saying." She smiled wider and walked away with her 'brother'. What was I going to do now?

I changed out of my P.E. clothes and slowly walked to science, my least favorite subject. When I got into the class I sat down in a seat in the back, then looked at the door, wondering if any other Vampires would be in my classes. Right before the bell rang three (3) walked in. Alice, Jasper, and Bella. They sat at the front of the class, ignoring me like they usually would ignore a boring human.

The bell rang and class started.

Then I had Math. Joy. I walked out of class and to Miss Duek's room. As I entered, I scanned the classroom. No Vampires. Good. I sat down and watched the door like I had last period. Only humans came in. That period I made up a plan. I would sing songs in my head to block out the mind reader. The class flew by and soon I was walking towards the cafeteria.

I bought lunch and looked around, automatically looking towards the table in the back and saw the Cullens and Hales sitting there. Renesmee waved me over. Everyone except Emmet and Alice stared at her like she was insane. As I sat down next to her all eyes were on me. I was singing in my head. Edward looked at me curiously and I smiled shyly back.

"Everyone, this is Dannie, Dannie, this is Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and you know me and Emmet." She pointed them all out as she listed their names.

"Hi," I said.

There was a corus of, "Hey" "Hi" "Hello." _I already know their names, _my thoughts slipped, _I know everything about them, I've read the books almost a million times._ Oh no. Edward'd head whipped around to glare at me.

"What do you mean?" He growled in a voice too low for eavesdropping ears to hear. I decided to play dumb.

"What?" I asked innocently. Renesmee glowered at her father.

"_Edward._ Be nice." He ignored her.

"What do you mean you know _everything_ about us?" I let out a breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snorted.

"Ya right." It was only then that I realized I had stopped singing in my mind and he had heard everything I had just thought.

"Crud," I muttered. He smiled a tight smile.

"Ya." I stood up, dumped my food in the trash, and walked out the door.

. Right out of the school, leaving my car, I'd pick it up later. Right now I needed some time to think. I didn't know where I was going, and before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the street, with a car speeding towards me.

Everything was in slow motion. I could see the surprise on the driver's face as he looked up from his phone, could identify him as Edward Cullen. In a flash I bent down and stopped the car with m hands, leaving two hand prints on the silver Volvo. The back of it lifted up and then fell back to the earth with a thump. I examined my hands and saw there was no damage.

Edward got out of the car and ran up to me with Vampire speed.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" He paused and looked at my hands, "what are you?" He gasped. Two more cars drove up and the rest of the Cullens and Hales stepped out, running up at normal human speed. I was still staring at my hands.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. Edward faced them.

"I think Dannie should come with us back to the house." He pointed to his car,

which the front of was now ruined.

"She did that?" asked Bella incredulously. I nodded in shock.

"Come on, Dannie, Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me back into his car.

We drove to the edge of Forks and then down a forest path, soon pulling into a clearing

with a huge house in it. He got out and opened my door for me. I didn't move, not

wanting to enter a house full of Vampires. Before I changed my mind I stood up slowly,

got out of the car, and ran into the forest.

I heard footsteps behind me, but none ever came close to catching me. I was

running at Vampire speed.


End file.
